


Bonding

by ontaunt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Canon Compliant, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Spoilers, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontaunt/pseuds/ontaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally tells Erik.</p>
<p>[SPOILERS FOR X-MEN: APOCALYPSE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lauren for the idea.

“Peter, can we sign your cast?”

Young students surround Peter, fighting for use of the single Sharpie. 

 

“—Hey, leave space for everyone! Animals.” Peter mutters, smiling when a young girl meets his eye.  
Peter thinks absently that he should start charging them. He could make a fortune.

 

The crowd thins as the bell rings for lunch. The final boy finishes writing his name in big, looped letters and hands Peter the marker. The boy nearly collides with Erik, who takes a seat in the large chair next to Peter. Peter swallows, reaching for his crutches. Erik comes every once in a while now, mostly to spend time with Xavier. They play chess. It's all very suspect, but he doesn't say anything.

 

“You wanna sign?” Peter finds himself saying, figuring getting up and leaving just as Erik sat down would be very rude, even by his standards. He holds the marker out to Erik jokingly. Erik chuckles, pointing to a large picture of a rainbow. “I don't think anything I would draw could beat that.” Peter grins, feeling himself calm. He's never had an actual conversation with Erik, let alone sat with him with no way to escape.

 

“I wanted to tell you something when you were in that magnetic… bubble thing.” Peter stumbles over his words, making a large circle with his hands.

 

“Oh?” Erik straightens, perhaps surprised that something coming out of Peter's mouth was serious. “What is it?”

 

“Uh,” Peter replies unintelligently, “I dunno how to tell you.”  
Peter told Xavier that he was Erik's son and Xavier told him not to just drop the bomb on him. Or rather, ' _don't blurt it out, Peter. Take your time.’_  With his posh accent. Peter was not nearly as eloquent as Xavier. At least Erik knew that and wouldn't expect much.

 

Erik is listening intently, his eyes still on Peter. Peter drops his gaze for a moment, gathering himself.   
“You remember when we broke you out?”

 

“—Yes.”

 

“And I told you my mom knew you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah, well, I'm your son.” Peter says, wanting to run away from this moment. “I tried telling you then, but I just couldn't get the words out, y'know? I usually have a way with words, but sometimes, like now—” He rambles, knowing his sentences are going a million miles an hour. He can't stop though, and only stops when Erik interrupts him, his voice unreadable.

 

“What is your mother's name?”

 

“Magda Maximoff. We have the same last name. Not great, but better than Lehnsherr.” Erik laughs at this, an unexpected chuckle bursting from his lips.

 

Erik is serious again, laughter no longer in his voice. “You must have been horrified when you found out I was your father,” he says, not leaving Peter any time to comment ‘ _yeah_ , _I wanted to puke._ ’ “—I'm sorry, Peter. For not being there for you. If I had known, I would have been a part of your life. I'm sorry.”

 

Peter never really gave his father a lot of thought when he was younger, but he had to admit it was good to hear an apology from him. “Thanks, man.” He says, looking out the window directly in front of them. Students were eating lunch on the lawn.

 

“I'd like to be in your life now, if you'd let me.” Erik is still staring at him. “I want to know…my son.” He says, testing the words out for the first time. “There are things you should know about your family.”

 

“Yeah, sounds good. Not right now, though. I can only handle so much depressing crap at one time.” Peter grabs his crutches, standing up. He finally looks at Erik, who is still looking at him as if he had never seen him before.

 

“Of course, Peter. Anytime.”

 

***

 

“He told you,” Charles says as Erik sits down across from him, setting up the chessboard. 

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You're projecting, love. I've never felt so much joy coming from you before.” Charles replies, smiling at Erik.

 

“I have a son.” Erik says, a smile coming to his own face.

 

“Yes, you do. Peter is remarkable, much like yourself.” Charles makes the first move. They play in silence for a while.

 

“Thank you, Charles.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Making this possible.”


End file.
